Forbidden love
by K-man88
Summary: seto and joey are in love but daddy dosent like it! ITS AN A.U. STORY SO IT DOSENT MATCH THE YU-GI-OH STORYLINE!


K-man: this story is gona be about kaiba and Joey!

Yami: awwww

Yugi: ohh well that doesn't mean we still cant have fun!

Yami: grrrrrr

Yugi: **blush**

K-man: 0.0

Disclaimer: don't own yu-gi-oh or any yaoi shows and bla bla bla………

(Seto/joey)

Smack! The sound echoed through the mansion as seto's so called "dad" slapped him across the face. " You little fag!" yelled seto's dad as he continued to thrash the innocent boy.

" Leave me alone! This is what I am!" yelled poor kaiba still crying and bleeding. "You freak I'm gona slap some sense into you!" kaiba's dad yelled as he raised his arm to strike again at the teenage boy.

Kaiba's dad grabbed hold of kaiba and tried to punch him. Kaiba quickly took of his shirt and ran straight to his room and locked the door shut.

" You make me sick!" Kaiba's dad yelled as he pounded on seto's door. He gave up after a while and started to stumble downstairs as if he was tired.

Seto lay on his bed crying his head off just because his dad found out he was gay. Mokuba who was only 10 at the time was gone, at school. Seto was left with no one to talk to. No one to express anything to.

Seto got up from his bed and walked to the only thing that he cherished and loved with all his heart. He walked over to a picture of his lover, Joey.

"Stupid ass kid, the nerve of him" his father said from downstairs. Seto has never talked to Joey but has always had strong feelings for him. He picked up the picture and jumped on his bed.

He started to talk to the photo of Joey, then he burst into tears wishing he was with him right now. He started to think of Joey and what times they had together.

FLASHBACK

Seto thought of the time when he and Joey were at the park with Yugi and Yami. Seto knew Joey's favorite food, a fatty artery clogging burger!

He sat next to Joey as he handed him the burger. Joey immediately ate the burger and burped his approval to kaiba. Kaiba thought that was so cute in a way only Seto could love.

While Yugi and Yami were walking in the park doing god only knows what. Seto was left to look over his cute lover. Seto was never confident in himself so he just waited for the perfect time to say something.

Kaiba then summed up enough courage to tell how he really felt about his lover. He told Joey that he loved him and he couldn't live without him, he told him that he was the hottest person he ever met and that he was dead sexy.

Seto then waited for a response from Joey thinking that he was going to reject him. After a while he got feed up with waiting and turned around to look at Joey.

Seto immediately turned red all over as he saw Joey sleeping on seto's shoulder drooling on his jacket! Kaiba gazed at his cuteness and was also very relived that Joey didn't hear what Kaiba has said about him.

Seto then kissed Joey on the head as the O so cute Joey seeped.

END OF FLASHBACK

Seto then knew what he had to do. He took of the sheets of his bed and tied them together. "I'm comin for you Joey" Kaiba said as he jumped out of the window of his room sliding down the sheet made rope.

"See ya lader fucker" Seto whispered as he ran as fast as his legs could go to Joey house. He was about half way there when he remembered that once Joey had saved Kaibas life at the exact same spot he stopped to rest at, the street sign.

FLASHBACK

"Seto look out!" Joey shouted in a scared voice. "What do you…." Kaiba was cut off by the sound of screeching wheels next to him. Joey jumped at Kaiba to save him from the drunk driver. Joey managed to get Seto out of the way but Joey wasn't so lucky.

Joey ended up with a broken arm trying to save naïve Seto. Kaiba was touched by his heroic stunt and offered to pay for all his medical bills plus buy him a present or two.

" It…was…nothing." Joey said in a weak voice. But Seto knew that it was a lot more than nothing. From that day on Kaiba always followed Joey around and bought him stuff (How sweet) never forgetting that Joey saved his life that day.

END FLASHBACK

Seto waited for a green light, as he felt so guilty about all the mean things he has done to Joey. A green light came up and ran to Joey's house, which was just a minute away from where Seto was.

He felt so happy as he ran up to Joey's house thinking about what to say. He stumbled upon the front door of his house and knocked hoping Joey was home. Kaiba heard footsteps coming from upstairs as he knocked on the door.

" Kaiba? What do ya want its like…" Before Joey could finish Seto came into the house and shut the door. "Seto?" Joey asked not knowing what was going on. "Hey Joey I need to tell you something" Kaiba said in a deep voice.

"Sure bud what tis it?" Joey asked in a half awake voice. " I…I…" Seto said in a scared voice. "Kaiba do you…" Joey was interrupted as Kaiba brushed against his body coming up in front of him face to face.

The 16-year-old Kaiba with a sexy tone said, "I want you Joey." "I love you, your to courageous and bold, your to hot and adorable. I need you Joey." Kaiba said now in a more confident voice.

"Kaiba… remember that time in the park." Joey said in a guilty expression. "Yes, I remember." Seto said in a still sexy voice. "Well, I… heard what you said and I was just to nervous to say anything." Joey said blushing.

"Joey do you mind if I stay hear for a night." Seto said in loving way. "Sure you just have to promise to make those finger licking good burgers!" Joey said as his mouth started to water. "You have a deal!" Kaiba said putting on a kiss the cook hat and shirt.

"Ohh and Kaiba." " Yes Joey" Kaiba said with his hands on a hamburger bun.

" We're sharing the same bed tonight." Joey said as both of them turned bright red.

Kurtis: awwww hope it was good pllzzzzz review!

Joey: Hehe yea

Kaiba: pllzzzzz do!


End file.
